


i was told to follow my dreams (so i followed you)

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: the vampire and vampire slayer moonsun au no one asked for.





	1. watchful eyes

Fast was her movements, and witty was her brain. Kim Yongsun, the most renowned vampire slayer of her time, was roaming through the night again, hoping to get some action soon.

 

It's almost midnight, and as cliché as it sounds, Yongsun knows that most dark creatures would have their fun soon; going to clubs to look for potential preys, and hiding in dark alleyways waiting for helpless, innocent humans to satisfy their thirst.

 

She knows it too well. Yongsun's been part of the 'Vampire Slayers' team for three years and counting, and so far, she's considered by their leader as the ace and gem of their team. She never failed a mission and she never got outsmarted by cunning vampires.

 

Well, at least not yet.

 

**

 

Yongsun, together with her reliable teammates, Wheein and Irene, were on their way to a night club. Earlier, they got an informant saying that vampires are planning to attack at the newly-opened club along Maple street, so Yongsun and her team didn't hesitate to take the mission.

 

Dressed in her most daring black, fitted dress, Yongsun entered the club with her teammates, Wheein and Irene, trailing behind her wearing dashing outfits too.

 

"Five minutes 'til twelve. Do you think they'd actually attack?" The short girl, Wheein, whispered to Yongsun as they made their way to the bar.

 

"I'm not sure too, but we'll find out soon," Yongsun muttered, her eyes scanning the crowd for suspicious stares or movements.

 

Irene handed Yongsun and Wheein each a glass of wine, "Isn't it too risky for them to attack, though? I'm sure that they knew that we'll be surveilling this place since it's new and filled with people."

 

"Maybe."

 

 

Wheein's phone vibrated, signaling that it's already midnight and the three of them should prepare soon. She glanced at the two, in which they both nodded in reply and started walking. Their plan was to spread out and look for any trouble.

 

  
Three minutes into twelve, Yongsun noticed that there isn't a commotion yet. It semmed so unlikely for vampires not to charge at exactly twelve or even earlier.

 

But Yongsun knew better since she had taken note that vampires are highly unpredictable creatures. The leader decided to get lost in the crowd just in case the enemies are hiding themselves among the dancing people in the middle.

 

Yongsun was cautiously, but casually walking through. Her senses on alert because who knew when will the vampires attack. Almost reaching the stage, Yongsun felt her gut twist.

 

She felt watched.

 

The leader intentionally dropped the purse she was holding, only to slowly grab the dagger she secured on her leg.

 

Yongsun stood up, expertly flipping the dagger to get a proper grip, but before she even turn to the watchful eyes behind, she heard a scream.

 

Quick to her senses, Yongsun brushed off whoever or whatever was staring at her and immediately ran to direction where the scream came from.

 

She reached the ouside of the club and saw Wheein and Irene fighting what looked like a group of vampires, and at the side was an unconscious young woman.

 

"A little help here?" Irene shouted while pushing off the enemy with her strength and immedietly stabbing the creature with a silver dagger.

 

Yongsun got her senses and quickly helped her teammates in slaying the group of vampires who seemed to have called more of their friends.

 

"I think they called for backup, Rene," The leader breathlessly muttered, not getting a break from combatting the attackers.

 

"No shit, Yong."

 

Yongsun knew they wouldn't able to hold the enemies long if it's just the three of them, especially with more vampires coming.

 

"Wheein, I want you to call the headquarters to send backup immediately and get the woman to the nearest hospital!" Yongsun shouted with her commanding voice.

 

"But more are coming! I can't just leave you two."

 

"That's why we need backup! Hurry, Wheein. We'll try to hold them off as long as we can." Yongsun sterned, not allowing any more arguments.

 

Wheein dialed their headquarters for back-up and rushed to the woman on the ground to carry her. She left the scene with a nod of approval from Yongsun.

 

  
Yongsun had enough of the feisty vampires. She brought out her second dagger, ready to kill the vampires coming her way. Tonight, she's not going to play nice, especially when they're being more aggressive than usual.

 

Irene, too, grabbed the gun attached to her side and started shooting at the dark creatures. Surely, both of them were doing a fantastic job at holding them off, enough for the civilians to run for their lives.

 

 

  
"MOON, I THINK WE NEED TO RETREAT! THEY CALLED FOR BACKUP!" one of the vampires with long, raven hair shouted at the silver-haired woman who was busy tending to an injured vampire at the side. The woman with gorgeous silver locks nodded

  
"ALL VAMPIRES, RETREAT!" the raven-haired screamed and all vampires transformed into bats and fled the scene.

 

Irene and Yongsun rushed to catch them but it was no use because they were all so quick. Catching her breath, Yongsun noticed that the silver-haired vampite was still there behind a post, watching. But before Yongsun could even say something, the woman vanished.

 

"Those cowards." Irene scowled, checking herself for any scratches or injuries, "Hey, are you okay?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine." Yongsun placed her daggers in her purse. "Rene, call the headquarters and tell them to call off the backup. I'll go after Wheein."

 

"Be careful. I'll take care of the report."

 

The leader nodded in agreement and bid her farewell to Irene before going to her car.

 

Yongsun had a lot of questions going in her mind. The vampires aren't usually aggressive, but tonight they seemed more violent than Yongsun's previous encounters with them. Yongsun isn't sure why or what made them like that, but she is determined to find the reason behind.

 

And that silver-haired woman that seemed to piqued her interest. Why was she staring at her? Was it out of anger? Is she the same person who was watching her inside the club?


	2. snap out of it

Yongsun shortly arrived from the hospital and took note of the room Wheein texted her. Fortunately for the woman they saved, she didn't lose a lot of blood and was healing well, Wheein and the doctor assured. The doctor suggested to ask the woman for her relative's number as soon as she's awake so they can at least inform them about her condition. Both Wheein and Yongsun nodded in agreement.

Yongsun was beyond exhausted and the blood stains on her clothes are not at all appealing. The younger of the two noticed her exhaustion. Who wouldn't be tired after a long fight with aggressive vampires? Not to mention that Yongsun quickly drove to the hospital to check on her friend and the woman. Wheein felt sorry for the older.

"Unnie, you can go home and rest. I'll stay here until she wakes up so we can call her parents or something. " The younger smiled at Yongsun who was trying her best not to close her eyes.

"But--"

"No but's, unnie. You've already done enough today," Just then, a stomach growl was heard and Wheein knew it was Yongsun. "See? You haven't even eaten yet. Go home." The younger chuckled.

Yongsun felt embarrassed and didn't have arguments left on her table to throw at Wheein. She gave the latter a short hug before giving her last reminders that she should call in case of any emergency and to eat as well.

  
Driving home to her flat, Yongsun still couldn't comprehend why the vampires acted that way. It's a given that opponents can attack violently, but Yongsun knew how vampires act during their fights and encounters.

The creatures are not the type to put up in a heated encounter. They usually just fight back for a while, then retreat. It's quite cowardly of them, but it's their tactics to avoid getting injured further, especially once Yongsun's team are the ones they're dealing with. It's not a secret that Yongsun's team is the most progressive one in their organization.

Other than their unsual demeanor, Yongsun also remembered the silver-haired creature that stared at her and vanished. Yongsun had a lot of vampires who looked at her with anger, but with the strange woman from her latest encounter, it's different. It lingered. Yongsun felt like there was some kind of unfathomable force into her gaze that's trying to send a message.

"I'm going crazy." Yongsun quietly muttered, trying to shake the thought of the silver-haired woman in her head. She can delve into her questions later. For now, she needs to stop by the store that serves spicy rice cakes 24/7.

  
**

Arriving in their shared house, Hyejin angrily tossed her things on the couch and tried to cool herself down. She should've known this would happen.

"You need to snap out of it, unnie." Hyejin snapped as soon as the older vampire, Byulyi closed the door.

"Snap out of what?"

The latter said confusedly, making Hyejin angrier than she already is.

"I told you to distract their leader, didn't I?"

"Ye--"

"You didn't!" The younger of the two shouted, "And you were zoning out the whole time! I had to shout your name, unnie."

"But she's so gorgeous it made my world stop!"

"I don't care! I'm telling you to snap out of it!" The younger threw Byulyi a glare.

"Look, Hyejin. I'm sorry for the mess I've caused. If it wasn't for the fact that Yongsun is--"

"I'm not here to discuss your attraction towards Yongsun, unnie." Hyejin breathed, "If you knew how to prioritize then we could've won that encounter and our teammates wouldn't be badly injured!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll own up to it and try to tell the boss tomorrow." Byulyi tried to explain. She knew how strict their boss is and she'll probably end up getting beaten up, but as the leader, she deserves the punishment.

"Oh, if only it's that simple." The younger rolled her eyes. "Thanks to you, all of us have to meet the boss tomorrow."

Hyejin started walking back and forth to try and calm herself down while Byulyi was still processing the whole thing.

Byulyi has always been a good leader and fighter for their team, Hyejin knew that. The older vampire is one of the most respected leaders among vampires. Hell, Hyejin hated to admit it but she actually admires Byulyi's bravery and kindness. But what happened tonight isn't at all admirable especially when the younger knows why Byulyi behaved that way.

Noticing that Byulyi hasn't replied and is probably guilty because of what she said, Hyejin sighed.

"Unnie," The stern voice made Byulyi avert her gaze to the floor, "Don't forget that you're our leader and everyone is counting on you. Set your priorities straight."

Feeling immensely bad, Byulyi looked up and nodded in agreement. She knows that Hyejin is right. Other vampires depend on her. If she doesn't do things properly, her team members will get in trouble with the boss. And hell, no one wants to be confronted by the boss.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself be distracted like that, especially when you guys were fighting for your lives. I'll try my best." Byulyi offered a reassuring smile at Hyejin, but the latter didn't return it.

"Don't just try, do it." Hyejin deadpanned before going up to her room and slamming the door, leaving Byulyi feeling worse than before.

 

  
Byulyi was angry at herself for letting someone invade her mind, leaving her inept of seeing and thinking of anything else. Byulyi was never someone who'd get distracted by little things especially during encounters with the vampire slayers. But what happened was different. She thought she already prepared herself for it.

"Kim Yongsun." She muttered quietly, trying how the name rolled out of her tongue.

Kim Yongsun, the most known vampire slayer. Kim Yongsun and her brown, sparkly eyes, wavy and silky brown locks, and of course, her blinding smile. The first time Byulyi saw Yongsun, she knew she was smitten. The woman had her wrap around her fingers even though Byulyi tried to denied it over and over.

Moon Byulyi, the mighty and fierce leader of the vampires' alpha team had been captured entirely by a woman. And not just an ordinary woman -- a vampire slayer. She just had to fall in love with someone who probably wants to kill her as soon as she says hello.

It's ridiculous, really. Byulyi can't deny how her situation is laughable to a point she wants to bang her head on the wall, in hopes that it will magically get rid of her attraction towards the vampire slayer. But it's not that simple; and having to explain why she has a bump on her forehead the next morning to her teammates is such a hassle.

"Of all the humans and creatures I can possibly fall for, it just had to be a vampire slayer." Byulyi groaned, shuffling her hair because of how frustrated she is.

With the exhaustion of their encounter and confrontation with Hyejin coming up to her, Byulyi let herself fall on the couch.

"Kim Yongsun, why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!!! i actually started writing this last week but i forgot about it so here.
> 
> sorry for any typos and grammatical errors. i havent proofread this yet. i originally planned to end it in two chapters but it will feel a bit rushed so probably 1-2 chapters left.
> 
> please do leave your thoughts below. i love reading comments. any guesses on what will happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided that I should just make it a short chaptered fic. I already planned out on how the story will go on (but there might be changes here and there.) Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Please write your thoughts below. And oh, any guesses on Byulyi's character?


End file.
